In My Arms
by Physco Wolf
Summary: A grumpy Sara, a gun shoot out, and a little anger goes a long way. Chapter 9 Up.
1. Chapter 1

This is a small little sweet story for all you helpless romantics out there. I don't own any characters even though I dream about it.

Catherine's POV

Ever since Sara's attack I notice that she's become more muscular, even more distant then she already was, her eyes are constantly blood-shot. One time I asked her about the blood-shot eyes and she said it was lack of sleep. I don't believe her. Her anger has become a serious issue, one time I had to work a case with her and she and the suspect got into a fight with fists flying everywhere, she ended up with a two weeks suspension with no pay. Hopefully today will be different, hopefully she'll be back to old self again, quiet and not threatening anyone.

I know today I will be the first one in the break room because Lindsey had to get to school early. I start the coffee machine and Nick and Warrick come in talking about the latest football game coming up. "Hey Cat." I hate it when people call me Cat I want to shout at him but refuse to. "Hey Catherine, how are you and Lindsey?" Warrick's hello I like better. "We're both doing ok. What about you guy's?" I ask turning around and see them turning on the PS2. "We're good." They both answered at the same time and I wonder if their brothers and never met before.

Sara walks in and Warrick and Nick don't notice her. Now I know why she's distant, I don't think I could handle being ignored like that. "Hey Sara." I say to her and instantly see that her eyes are blood-shot and she's has dark rings under her eyes. There's no way she could have gotten any sleep. "Hey." Was she said and that was a mumble. I watch as she goes in the fridge and grabs a pop, usually she goes for black coffee when she hasn't had any sleep.

Sara's POV

I'm beyond tired and feel as sick as a dog. I want another beer and a sleeping pill. I should just go home sick, but that means more beer and more beating the crap out of my wall or any other object that can be broken. I'm sticking with the pop this morning, it's the only thing that'll burn my throat at the moment since the coffee's not done. If I don't sit down soon I think I'm gonna pass out. The couch is only a few feet away come on Sara get your ass over there. Great Catherine's sitting on it too. I think I'll stick with the farther end of the couch away from all the others.

Thank God time's going by slowly right now but I'm sure I'm going to regret it later. I can feel someone's eyes on me and I know that it's Catherine that's staring at me. For some reason ever since I came back from the hospital she's been staring at me with this weird look in her eyes and she's always asking how I am, before she always ignored me or threw comments at me and not the good ones. I'm willing to bet that she's just being nice because she feel sorry for me, she pity's me and I'm not gonna take it. "Stop staring at me!" I find myself shouting at her. Without thinking my feet are caring me out of the room and towards my car. I can feel my anger rising when I hear both Grissom and Catherine calling my name.

"Sara where are you going?" Grissom's voice has anger in it and so do his eyes at this point he should know not to mess with me. "I'm going back home, being away from all of you!" Catherine's eyes hold anger, sadness and something else that I can't put my finger on. I grab the keys out of my pocket and quickly unlock the door, the next thing I know Catherine's stepping in front of the door. "Your not going anywhere till you tell us what the hell is going on with you!" Her voice doesn't scare me, it used but now it doesn't. "What the hell makes you think I'm gonna tell you!" I step out of the car and slam the door shut. She jumps and takes a step back from me.

Catherine's POV

I'm truly scared of her now. I've crossed the line and I think Grissom is scared also. Her eyes are pitch black with anger and I know we've defiantly crossed the line. When she see's us back up she get's back into her car and is about to pull out till her car is shot at. Grissom is pulling me behind another car for cover and I try to go to Sara but he's holding me back, I don't have my gun and neither does Grissom. I see Sara lying down across the driver's seat and the passenger seat and I scream for her. I see her moving her hand for her belt and see that she has her gun the shots keep coming and I swear that time nearly stops when I see her fire back. I don't get how she can even see what's going on.

The sounds of gun firing have died and I see Sara lying across the front seat not moving. Grissom can no longer hold me back and I rush to Sara. She's breathing heavy and is reloading her gun. I look around looking for a possible body and see one lying on the ground with a pool of blood around them. "Sara, Sara." I call while moving across the other side of the car so I can see her face. When I get there she's holding her gun tightly and staring at me with a look of 'what the hell are you doing?' In one swift move she pulls me in just as shots start firing again. Somehow she moved me beneath her covering me with her own body.

"What the hell were you thinking Cat?" I look up into her eyes and see concern and love. I can't answer her right now, I'm terrified. I then realize that she called me Cat and I like it when she says it. The gun shots stop again and she raises her gun firing at someone or something. She's holding me tightly as she fires her gun and I see her muscles flex with the movement of her gun as it fires. When she stops firing she closes her eyes and collapses onto me. Her breathing is ragged and I swear I can hear her heart pounding. "Are you ok?" She whispers into my ear and I nod. I can feel her breath on my neck and the sensation calms me. "What about you?" I ask rubbing her strong back with my hand. She nods and I know she's going to want to get up as soon as possible.

A few minutes have passed and she still hasn't moved. I don't mind at all, in fact I'm enjoying the feeling of her body against mine. "Are you two all right?" I hear Grissom ask and I know now that'll we'll have to move. Sara slowly looks up and I see the look as 'Fuck off.' She slowly gets up and pulls me up also. For some reason she pulls me into her arms and holds me tightly. This surprises me but I wrap my arms around her strong neck and treasure this moment. I see Grissom walk over to Brass who just arrived and I could care less if they see us hugging. "I thought I was going to loose you." She whispers to me and my heart skips a beat. "I thought I lost you again." I whisper to her and she pulls back away a little and looks into my eyes looking as if she was searching for something. I think she found it because the next thing I know she's gently kissing me.

I'm shocked at first but quickly respond to it. Her lips are soft and graceful and I feel her hands tangle in my hair. She slowly pulls away and I see her face flushed. "Sara, I-I," Before I can continue she whispers that she loves me. I'm on the brink of crying because her words are full of love. I whisper back that I love her and I rest my head on her chest. The sound of her heart beating slowly lull's me to sleep.

Sara's POV

I can feel Catherine's breathing slow and I know that she's asleep. To tell the truth I've never been happier in my life. I have Catherine in my arms and she loves me and I love her. I could care less that there's officers outside watching us, I don't care about Grissom standing only a couple feet away from me, I only care about the woman in my arms. Sure we'll probably have along talk but in the end I'll know it'll be worth it because I'll have Catherine in my arms.

Let me know what you think!


	2. A Place To Call Home

Hey people, thanks for all the fabulous reviews, this chapter's a little short but I promise I will update another chapter, if you have an idea for a chapter that you would like me to throw in let me at LoneWolf POV

I feel a pair of strong arms around me and I hear voices. When I open my eyes I see nothing but black. Now I'm panicking two thoughts rush through my head, where's Sara and am I blind? I lift up my head and see paramedics and brown hair. Sara. I look up and see the paramedics treating a scratch on Sara's face. I notice that my heads in her lap and she has her strong arms wrapped around me. "Hey." She mumbles. I can see much love in her eyes and I melt at the sight. "Hey, you ok?" Her eyes still have the love in them as she nods her head. Her eyes are a little red, and I know it's not from crying. The paramedics walk away from us and I cup her cheek in my hand. I can tell she's leaning into the touch and smile at her. She smiles back and I hear Grissom coming because he's talking to Brass.

"Sara, you ok?" The first thing I want to do is hit Grissom upside the head, I know I fell asleep but during the time that Sara had gotten us out of her car and to the paramedics would have taken a good amount of time and he could of asked her then if she was ok, but now? "Yeah." Her voice has annoyance in it and I think I know what it's about. I look up at Grissom and see Brass staring with a grin on his face, I want to knock it off his face. Sara seems also annoyed by his stare and pulls me closer to her.

Sara's POV

I don't like Brass's stare, sure he's a nice guy but that grin on his face has got to go. As for Grissom I really don't want to see or talk to him right now. Right now I want to snuggle up to Catherine and stay their forever but of course I can't. Brass wants to question me and Grissom, well I don't know what the hell he wants. I have to leave Catherine here with the paramedics but I don't want to, she's had one hell of a day, dealing with me in my pissy mood, being in the middle of a gun shoot out, and finding out that I love her, I think that she just wants to sleep and not be messed with. Slowly I get up and I hear her groan. I know how she feels. I follow Brass towards the police car and he finally starts talking.

With the questions answered I instantly go back to Catherine who's sipping a cup of coffee. She looks tired. She looks up at me as I walk up to her and smiles. "Want some coffee?" I take the cup that she offers and slowly sip it. I see the men that were shooting at us being lifted and set into body bags and feel a little guilty that I killed them but then again they tried to kill me so I think they deserved to be killed. I think Catherine see's the slight guilt on my face because she wraps her arm around mine and leans her head on my shoulder.

Catherine's POV

I know that she's feeling a little bit guilty because of taking two lives but hey they shot at her first so they deserved it. Luckily were all ok. In my mind I'm a little grateful for the shoot out because both Sara and I found out that we love each other. My watch reads 11:30 AM and I know that both of us have been up for a good 24 hours. "Sara, let's go home." She looks down at me and I see warmness in her eyes. At first this confuses me but when I see the warmth in her eyes I understand, she's never had a place to call home until now.


	3. Gone Wild

Hey I'm so sorry for not updating, I completely forgot about this story!

Here's Chapter 3!

Catherine and Sara sat quietly in the back of the police watching the buildings that passed them. Catherine had her head rested on Sara's shoulder and Sara had her head rested against Catherine's with her arms wrapped protectively around her. Catherine didn't want the ride to end because she had Sara's strong arms wrapped around her. Catherine herself had her hands wrapped around Sara's stomach and had her hands under her shirt gently stroking the soft skin and hard muscle there.

Sara liked the liked the gentle stroking she was receiving and tried hard not to moan. The sensation was electrifying and that was something she never had experienced. She could feel her raging heart beat in her chest and knew that Catherine was the exact cause and she loved it. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Catherine noticed that Sara's breathing had slowed to an even steady rhythm and knew that she was asleep. Slowly she moved her hands further up the broad back and could feel the muscles twitch under her touch. "We're here ma'am." Catherine instantly lifted her head from Sara's shoulder and gently shook Sara awake. She couldn't help but Sara was cute when she was asleep and waking up. "Hun, we're home." Sara lifted her head when she felt Catherine gently nibble on her earlobe and bit back a moan.

"Let's go." Sara's voice came out as a growl and Catherine found it damn sexy. In an instant they were out of the police car and up at the door with Catherine struggling to get the keys in the door. Sara easily grabbed the keys and unlocked the door with a grin on her face. Catherine had a look of pure lust in her eyes and gently shoved Sara into the house barely having enough time to shut the door before she was up against the wall being kissed by Sara.

Sara growled and quickly removed Catherine's shirt while kissing each inch of skin that was exposed. Catherine was liking this side of Sara. Sara gently pulled the bra away from what she wanted and instantly nipped and sucked on the hard nipples. "Sara..." Catherine moaned out Sara's name and Sara looked up at the sound of her name being called and found herself being led towards the bedroom.

Sara was hypnotized by Catherine's movements and found herself being pushed onto the bed with Catherine sitting on her stomach. "You are wearing to much." Catherine whispered gently licking Sara's earlobe and slowly removing Sara's shirt while gently brushing her fingers against the hard stomach and smooth skin. Sara moaned and lifted her head to get back to Catherine's breasts but Catherine had other ideas.

Gently she pushed Sara's head down and removed the bra that was covering what she wanted. Sara moaned as she felt Catherine's fingers running down the sides of her breasts and tried to get back to Catherine's breast but she had her hands pinned above her head. Catherine grinned and gently kissed her way up Sara's strong stomach and between her breasts and then to her mouth locking lips.

Sara wasn't sure she could take any more torture, she needed to feel Catherine and at that moment. In an instant she flipped their positions so she was hovering over Catherine. Catherine recognized the look in Sara's eyes as pure lust and knew that she couldn't take any more teasing. "I'm all yours." She whispered watching as Sara's eyes turned black. Sara felt her heart skip a beat and gently kissed her lover. Her hands gently massaged the soft breasts under her and she took in the sounds of Catherine moans finding them soothing and yet turning her on even more.

Sara decided to speed things up a bit and unbuttoned Catherine's pants pulling them off in one swift movement along with her panties. Her lips traveled down to Catherine's wet center and she gently licked and sucked on the swollen nub. Catherine's moans of pleasure filled the house as Sara quickened her licks. Sara slowed the movement of her tongue and slowly entered two fingers into Catherine's awaiting bliss. Sara slowly began thrusting and then continued to slowly lick and suck on the swollen nub. Catherine began thrusting her hips in rhythm with Sara's thrusts and moaned with each thrust.

Minutes later Catherine came and Sara happily licked up Catherine's sweet juices and gently kissed her. "I love you." Sara's voice was just above a whisper and Catherine herd her words loud and clear. "I love you too Sara." Sara felt Catherine's lips on her neck and moaned. Her world was soon turned upside down as Catherine continued.

I'm so so so so sorry for the long update. I will have another chapter up but you won't have to wait as long for it.


	4. Gotta Love A Good Wake Up

Chapter 4!

Catherine's POV

Funny how a gun fight got me a loving girlfriend. We haven't even been on a first date yet and we already made love to each other. I think that's saying something. Sara's still asleep she looks happy. She's sprawled out on her side of the bed on her stomach and is completely naked except for the sheet that's covering her lower body. Honestly she looks like a goddess. Her tan skin instantly tells me that she likes the outdoors and her muscular body also tells me she into sports. If you listen carefully you can hear a small kitten snore and I love it. Their's many things that I love about her but I have to say the best of the best are her eyes. Their like chocolate, whenever I look into her eyes I see love. Even if her eyes are black with lust I can still see the love and care in them. Her every touch sends me to heaven.

I pull the sheet off my naked body and feel the coolness of the room. It feels good. I look around the room and see many pictures of mountains and forests. I like the mountains and forest too. The room is a fall color and the dresser and comforter match the colors of the rest of the room. On her dresser I see a picture of her in a pair of blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt holding a beer bottle. She looks happy in it. She also has a few necklaces on the dresser and a wallet.

When I hear Sara groaning I instantly look over to her and see that the sun is right on her eyes. She grabs her pillow and throws it over her face and I can't help but giggle at her. She mumbles something and I can't understand her but it's just too cute seeing her like this. She roles over on her side so she's facing me and removes the pillow from her head. "Hey." I say gently kissing. She mumbles a hey but kisses me back with full passion. In an instant she's half way on top of me gently nibbling at my neck and my senses overload with pleasure from her. God I swear she knows exactly what she does to me.

Sara's POV

It's morning now and the last thing I wanted was the sun directed right in my eyes. I'm so not a morning person but with Catherine here I'll make an exception. First thing I see besides the sun today is Catherine's beautiful naked body. And what do you think is the first thing that enters my mind? I don't think I need to answer. Her neck just looks to damn good to resist so I instantly kiss and nibble on the sensitive flesh. There's a spot just below her ear that gets her worked up and I'm gonna find it. Hearing her moan out my name is just a turn on from heaven.

Her hands tangle themselves in my hair and she's trying to get me to put more pressure on her neck but I just want to tease her for the moment. When she gasps I know I've hit another sensitive spot so I seek it out again and find it instantly. Just by her pulse point. I know that I'm driving her mad. I'm to focused on her neck to see her grab my arms and pull them above my head. Great now I know I'm about to be tortured, I know I can easily get my arms out of her grip but I think I'll let her be in control for a little while.

I can tell revenge is on her mind when I see the look in her eyes. To my surprise she just calmly leans down and kisses me, gently. Maybe I'm just not fully awake yet and read her eyes wrong. Her hands are slowly traveling up my body, she knows I can't resist her touches. Her lips travel down to my collar bone and I think that being drunk by her is a lot better than Vodka. I think I'm gonna die if she continues the slow torture with her hands. They stay in one spot for a little while then they quickly dart around somewhere else. This is driving me nuts! Her hands are soft and tender yet demanding at the same time. Are lovemaking is interrupted by the phone ringing and I'm tempted to just let it ring forever but when my cell phone goes off I know it's something important.

I grab the phone when Catherine removes her arms from me and I look to see who's calling and it says unknown. What the hell I'll answer it and then chew the person's head off. "Sidle." When I hear the small voice on the other end Lindsey instantly pops into my head. "Sara this is Lindsey." Catherine doesn't know it's Lindsey and I don't really want her to know because Lindsey and I have times where we talk to each other about anything. "Hey, how have you been?" I ask her. "I'm fine but mommy's worried about you and I was wondering if you were ok. Are you?" This surprises me a little, I didn't know Catherine talked about me. "Yeah I'm ok. I've just been tired lately that's all." She sounds convinced but I need to see her face to know for sure. "Ok, well I'll talk to you later. See ya." She just sounds to cute. "See ya." I tell her before she hangs up.

I know Catherine's curious when I turn around she looks at me with a who was that look. "That was Lindsey." I know she going to start asking questions so I prepare myself. "Why did she call you?" Her voice isn't hateful at all it's just a why did she call you curious voice. "We talk to each other whenever we have problems or just wanna talk." She smiles at me and I think she understands because she pounces on me and sits on my stomach kissing me fiercely and I like it.

Well here's chapter 4 hope you enjoyed. Another update will come.


	5. Secret

Here's chapter 5. Sorry for the long wait.

Sara's POV

Today's gonna suck, I'm gonna be questioned by God knows how many people. Let's start with number one shall we, first Grissom, second Brass, third Ecklie, fourth Warrick, fifth Nick, sixth Greg and then the rest of the lab. God if you can hear kill me now.

I have Catherine wrapped up in my arms sleeping and I don't want to move. I have the tv on and guess what there's not one damn thing that's enough to watch. I could turn on the DVD player but I can't reach the remote to turn it on, if only I could stretch my arms another inch. Catherine's starting to move around so I think she's waking up. She's mumbling something and when I lift her head up a little her eyes are a deep blue color and she has the cutest looking face when she's just woken up. And I'm proud to say that I was the one that made her sleep for so long!

"Hey." I whisper to her. She mumbles a hey but sits up and leans against me. I could get use to waking up in the morning like this. She's kissing my neck and I don't know what to think, it feels so damn good. I don't know if I moved my head over or if she moved it but she's sending me to heaven right now. She can be such a damn tease. Her tongue feels good against my skin that's all I know!

One moment she's sitting next to me kissing my neck the next she's sitting on my stomach kissing her way to my lips. I won't let her have control for too long. Since I have noting on she easily kisses her way down my chest. Easy access is the key word here. Her hands are wrapped in my hair and I think I just died and went to heaven. God I love her. I'm now just noticing that she has no clothes on either and I want to reach out and touch her but she grabs my arms and pins them down. "I don't think so Sara." Is all that she said.

I'm starting to know what a wolf feels like when they can smell another in heat. Craving and wanting. Her hands are still holding mine down and I want her so bad now. I easily move forward forcing her to lay down on her back in front of me. She has a grin on her face and I know that she knows that I was planning on doing that. My hands running up her legs gently and my lips are kissing her chest avoiding where she wants me to put them. Her moans are all I can hear and all I want to hear.

Her skin is so damn smooth and I just want to touch her forever. She moves so my lips brush against her breast and she moans loudly. I want to please her not tease her so I'll go ahead and giver her part of what she wants now. I gently kiss her breast and she moans loudly again so I continue to do the same thing over and over again except I'm slowly moving closer to where she wants me to be. I don't know what the hell happened next cause I just here her scream, "Greg!" When I look up I see Greg standing in the doorway with his mouth wide open. "Out!" I shout, I quickly get off Catherine and throw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and run out into the living room hoping to catch Greg before he runs off and tells everybody what he just saw.

He's sitting on the couch with a naughty look on his face. "Greg I swear to God if you tell anyone, I will kill you!" I shout at him but he just looks up at me and smiles. "Sara's gotta girlfriend!" He's now shouting at the top of his lungs and I'm standing with my fists clenched into balls. "Greg! I'm gonna kill you!" He starts to run around the living shouting that I have a girlfriend and now I'm getting pissed. I'm chasing him around jumping over couches and chair trying to grab him but he's just a little bit quicker than I am. Finally I grab him and throw him on the ground and sit on him. "You little shit! I should beat the shit outta you!" He's laughing and trying to get me off him but I'm not gonna move of him. "I should tickle you till you piss your pants and then beat the shit outta you!" I shout at him. Catherine walks out fully dressed and she looks pissed. "Gregory Sanders if you tell anyone Sara and I will torture you to death and burry your body out in a dump yard!" I like her idea a lot better than mine.

"All right I won't tell anyone! Now get off me Sara!" I get off him but when he gets up he tackles me onto the couch and I know he's got a death wish. "You little shit!" I grab him and put him in a head lock. Catherine's got a smile on her face and I can tell she's enjoying this. "I'm serious Greg if you tell anyone..." He cuts me off and I don't know if I can trust him. "I promise I won't tell anyone if you get me two tickets for the H.I.M concert." This is blackmail! I love H.I.M why should I waste my money buying two tickets for him? Oh, right he'll tell. "Wait hold up when's the concert?" This is rather off topic but I love H.I.M. "It's next month, I was coming over here to ask if I could use your computer since mine's busted." I'm smiling now. "Let's go." I walk to the computer and instantly by four tickets. Maybe Catherine will go but I seriously doubt she's into heavy metal.

Well there's chapter 5. Send some reviews.


	6. The Worst and Hard Part

Here's chapter 6, enjoy.

Catherine's POV

Tonight sucks, there's only been one case so far and Warrick has it. It's a simple robbery so I'll bet that he'll be back soon. All my paper work's done, all my previous cases are solved, everything's done and I'm bored out of my mind. Lindsey's at a friend's house and I'm trying to think of a way to help Sara. I found out that she has a serious drinking problem. I've found over twenty bottles of vodka and over thirty bottles of beer. She did admit that she drank a lot and all those bottles were from just a week and a half but she didn't say that she had a problem. I don't think she knows that she does.

The next few months are going to be hard. I've been able to keep Sara away from alcohol for about two days and I can tell that it's taking its toll on her. She's become aggressive again and she sometimes shakes uncontrollably. Sometimes when I go to her house I'll see broken cups on the floor, holes in the walls and broken mirrors. It doesn't take much to get her to calm down but I'm afraid that one day I won't be able stop her from herself. I still love her and I always will. I'm never going to give up on her.

Walking down the halls towards the break room I see Sara in her 'lab' as everyone calls it and she's pacing around like a caged animal. I silently watch her, I need to know just how bad her anger is when I'm not around. Her fists are clenched together at her sides and she's biting her lip. On the table I see a few papers, they must be the current case she's working on. She walks back over to the table and rests her hands about shoulder's length apart and bends down. The sound of her foot steps instantly tell me she's angry.

"Why didn't you call for help? You had the perfect chance when he went for your father to get to the phone and call 911. Why didn't you call for help!" Her yell rings in my ears and I feel the anger in her voice. Her fist slams into the table forcing a few cups on the table to bounce. I jump at the sound but don't make a noise. "You had a goddamn chance and you didn't take it!" She breaks down, her walls are crumbling. She slowly falls to the floor her knee's up to her chest. I can't watch anymore, it hurts too much. I slowly approach her and sit next to her taking her into my arms.

She finally breaks down completely and is tightly hanging onto me like I was the only thing keeping her alive. Honestly I wonder if Lindsey and I are the only things keeping her alive. "Catherine... I can't... I don't..." I don't know what she's trying to say. "I don't know what I want anymore." Her words are empty, emotionless, her eyes are exactly the same. I can't stand seeing her like this. I'm taking her home.

I don't how but I manage to get her to get up and she's leaning heavily on me. I have my one arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding onto her arm that is behind my neck. We slowly make our way out to my car and I help her in and she looks deadly pale. I place my hand on her forehead and she's burning up. This doesn't look good. I need to get her home and quick.

Avoiding all the posted speed limits get us home in record time and when we get up the steps she stumbles on the last step and falls onto the ground. I'm able to stop half her body from hitting the hard the ground. She mumbles 'I'm ok.' and we make our way inside. I instantly lead her to our room and have her lie on the bed above the covers. Her boots are a pain in the ass to get off but I managed. Her tank top is a little bit harder since she is lying down and doesn't have the strength to sit up. Her body is covered in goose bumps. Her pants are easy to get off. She hasn't even moved an inch and I know she's out like a light.

She may be tan but she still looks pale. I pull the blanket over her and she looks so lonely. I need to call Grissom and tell him what's going on but I don't want to leave her and if I don't call Grissom will call either my cell phone or hers and I don't want her to wake up. I now know what it feels like to walk away from one of one's you love the most. When I hang up the phone I quickly walk back into the room and see Sara looking up at me. No words are needed and I simply climb in bed next to her. She instantly wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer to her. Her skin is warm to the touch and her embrace is full of love.

I can feel her lips on my neck and I feel safe. Every inch of her I can feel and I want to stay like this forever. It feels like nothing can touch me but her. Her lips are smooth and gentle against my skin and I feel her hands entwine with mine. Our love will make it through this, our love will beat down anything that comes in our way, our love will last forever.

There's chapter 6. The next chapter will come. Send some reviews.


	7. Confusion

Well here's the next chapter, sorry for the long wait.

Catherine's POV

It's Sunday and everyone's sleeping right now except me, right now i'm enjoying the sight of Sara and Lindsey snuggled up together. Lindsey decided to put in 'Finding Nemo' and ended falling asleep not even twenty minutes into the movie, the same happened with Sara and they both look cute snuggled up to each other. I have a feeling today is going to be a hectic day, Lindsey's going to want to go to the park since she went to a friends house yesterday her exact words were, "Mommy, you me and Sara are going to have fun tomorrow since we didn't get hang out today!" I'm honestly scared of what she has in store for us.

Sara has been doing better the past few days, not as aggressive. I think it's because Lindsey's been around the past few days. When I talked to Sara's therapist she said that Sara is more aggressive than the usual patient but can still be treated. That's good to know. When I hear Sara's yawn I look down at her and she's got the very cute 'i'm still tired look' absolutely adorable. "What time is it?" Her voice is drowned in sleep and the look on her face is irresistible. "It's ten thirty hun." She throws her head back on the pillow and rubs her eyes. Lindsey doesn't move at all and i'm surprised usually she'll wake up if we move around.

I close the book that i'm holding and snuggle down into Sara. Her arm instantly goes around me and she gently kisses me. Her lips are soft and comforting. Her hand is resting on my stomach, her fingers resting underneath the fabric of my pants. I don't know why she does that, she does it all the time, I don't mind, I actually like it. It's not a 'I want to fuck you' gesture, it's a lover gesture.

"So what are going to do today?" Her voice isn't as drowned in sleep like it was five minutes ago but it's still just as cute. "Lindsey said she was going to have fun with us today so, it's really up to her." She has a grin on her face and I can't help but smile. When she slowly sits up I help her lift Lindsey off her and watch as she stretches. Tall, strong, and gorgeous are the only words that are running through my mind.

"I'm gonna get in the shower." I watch her move around the room and grab her clothes and giggle when she walks into the bathroom door. When she's tired she has a tendency to walk into things, mostly doors and walls. "Sara, hunny, there's a door their." When she turns around the look on her face is priceless. When I hear the shower going I take Lindsey to her bed since she'll be out for another hour or two. Last night she wanted to have a eating contest with Sara I swear they ate all the food. They both had tummy aches for an hour.

I sneak back into the bedroom and slowly open the door to the bathroom. I see Sara lying in the tub fully clothed with the water running sleeping. Honestly I don't know why she even bothers getting up, she falls back asleep no matter where she is. I turn the water off and splash her in the face. She instantly wakes up and rubs her eyes. "Take those clothes off." She has a evil grin on her face and I know what she's thinking. "And then get in the shower." The grin falls and folds her arm across her chest pouting. "Maybe later hunny." She's got a smile on her face and takes off her clothes. I think she notices my lust filled eyes because she's grinning again. I turn my back to her and walk out, even thought I wanted stay back there.

Downstairs is a mess, toys everywhere, food wrappers everywhere you turned your head. "This is the last time I let them have a eating contest." The kitchen looks just as bad but without the toys. Grabbing the garbage bags I quickly clean up the food wrappers in the kitchen and head towards the living room. I'm surprised I didn't find any mice hiding under the garbage.

When the toys are put away and garbage is thrown away there's a heavy knock on the door. "Catherine, are you here?" I instantly recognize the voice, Eddie. I hear Sara coming downstairs and this isn' going to be good. I know just how jealous she can get. I know I need to answer the door because if I don't Sara will and Eddie will question her. I watch as Sara walks into the kitchen and then I open the door.

I can smell perfume all over him and I can feel my own anger rising, I don't know why. "Hey Catherine, Is Lindsey here at all?" I don't know he asks if she's here, it's not his day to have her. "Yeah but she's sleeping and it's not your day to have her." The look on his face resembles shock but instantly disappears. "Yes I know but I was wondering if I could take her early." I nod and he walks in. This bad very bad. Right when he walks in Sara walks out of the kitchen and stops just as she sees him. He hasn't seen her yet because he's looking in the living room and point to the kitchen silently telling her to back in it. She frowns but silently walks back in it. "I'll get her up." As I walk up the stairs I just pray that Sara doesn't do anything stupid while i'm gone.

Just as i'm about to get Lindsey up I hear the sound of a glass breaking. I rush downstairs and see no sign of Eddie. I the slightest sound of struggling and it's coming from the kitchen. I rush in and see Eddie pinning Sara to the ground with a knife up at her neck. "I'll ask you again who the fuck are you and why are you in my wife's house?" Sara's eyes are black with anger and she's holding the blade with her palms stopping it from touching her. "I told dumb ass, a friend of Catherine's." I step in shove Eddie off of her. The knife cuts her cheek deeply and as soon as Eddie's off of her she jumps up and stands in front of me.

"Eddie get out now, your not having Lindsey today!" He has a frown on his face and he drops the knife. He walks up to Sara and gets directly in her face. "You come near my family, I'll take you out in a split second." I can't believe this. "In that split second you'll be lying face down in the dirt." Her anger is visible in her voice and posture. Eddie walks out and slams the door and I see blood trickle down onto the floor.

"God Sara, here sit down let me look at it." She stares at me and doesn't listen to me, she's angry with me. "Why did you let him in here?" I honestly don't know. "I don't know, he wanted to pick up Lindsey early so I just..." Sara cuts me off and anger is visible in her voice. "You don't know! God Catherine you don't think do you! You told me about that ass wipe, you told me how he'd hurt you every time he thought you were cheating on him! So what do you think is going to happen when he see's a woman in here?"

She's right I didn't think, she's still angry and has every right to be. "Sara, i'm so sorry, I didn't think he would do something so stupid. Please believe me." She walks past me and grabs her car keys. "Where are you going?" She stops and looks back at me. "I need to be alone." Is all she says before storming out and slamming the door. I want to rush out after her but I can't let Lindsey be in here alone. When I hear Sara's car peel out of the driveway I know she's gone. I see her cell phone on the counter and know that there's no way I can talk to her now.

Well there's this chapter. Sorry for the long update. I've been having a writer's block for the past week so it might be a little while for the next update. Send some reviews plz.


	8. Savin' Me

Well here's chapter 8. There's a song in here and it's Nickleback's. And so are the lyrics. The song is 'Savin' Me.'

Sara's POV

God I've sitting in this bar for five hours and I still don't have the answers to my questions. I want to be with Catherine but I can't have her with that dumbass Eddie in the picture. I don't know why but there's this thought in the back of my mind that won't go away. What if she still love's him? Then what will I do? Both her and Lindsey are my family if I loose them then i'm done for. I won't be able to live without them. God if you can hear me, help me.

My fingers play with the beer wrapper on my bottle and I see that it's half way empty. I didn't even know I was drinking it. Come to think of it, I don't know how many beers I've had. The one time I find something I love it gets taken away from me. First i'm stuck with abusive asshole's for parents, then i'm stuck fucking physco foster parents. And now the only two people that I ever loved are probably going to love some other fucking guy. Perfect, just fucking perfect.

"Miss, do you want another?" The bartender, right. "Yeah." I look up at the tv in the corner of the room and see a football game playing. Detroit Lions Vs. Green Bay Packer's. Packer's will win, Detroit Lions just plain suck. I like them but they suck.

The gash on my cheek is still bleeding a little but not as bad as it was four hours ago. I could've easily taken that rat bastard down. I don't know why I held back. I'm in love why should I let one asshole get in the way of what I want. I deserve the right to be happy, after all the shit I've been through. I think I deserve to be happy! Yeah, i'm not going to let a man take my woman and kid away from me!

I pay for my beer's and quickly run out the door. I need Catherine and Lindsey, their my world and i'm not going to loose them to a scum bag. My truck's sitting out back and I run to it. I fumble with key's for not even a second and rush to Catherine's.

The door's locked and again I have to fumble with my keys to get in. I must've been doing ninety cause I got here pretty fast. When I hear the lock click I nearly break it down trying to get in. "Catherine!" The living room's empty. I run into the kitchen and it's also empty, the bedroom's are empty, everything's empty. She's gone, they're gone.

Ok calm down i'm sure she's just out. Try her cell. I quickly dial her number and I get her voice mail. I turn the phone off and slowly set it down on the counter. I see a note on the counter and quickly read it. "Sara, if you read this, I went to talk with Eddie. Catherine." No. "She went back to him. She's gone." My legs give out and I fall on my knees taking a few knives with me.

"It's over. They're gone. Just like that."

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Was I not suppose to be happy? What did I do wrong? I wasn't suppose to protect myself from my parents? I didn't pray enough? I didn't go to church enough? What the hell did I do wrong? I can feel the tears fall down on to my hands. I see the knife beside me. Is that what you want me to do? Just go away and have people just forget about me, make it so I was never even here? I think that works out fine. You get what you wanted God.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

I'll just go away and everyone who ever knew me will forget that I even existed. Maybe death will be more comfortable than this place. I look down at my arm and take off my leather coat. The scars on my wrists stick out sharply and so do the scars up my arm. "I'll leave knowing that life sucks ass." I pull the cigarettes out of my pocket and light one. "Before I go I want a cigarette."

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Who know's maybe this thing will kill me before the blade does. I've been smoking for a while maybe this will be the one to kill me. "Catherine i'm sorry, Lindsey i'm sorry. I let you guy's go. I let you guy's go over a stupid argumentAnd the stupid argument was over a ass wipe. I'm so sorry.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

I pull the knife up off the floor and lean up against the counter. Here I am sitting on the floor looking up at the ceiling. How pathetic. I pull the knife across my arms a few times to calm my nerves. The blood trickling down my arm reminds me of the first time I did this. It was comforting and it felt so damn good, but now it's barely comforts me. Doesn't matter it'll all be over in a few seconds. I pull the blade across my wrist digging deep into my skin, and then I do the same to the other. The knife falls from my hands and my hands rest at my sides. I cut a bit deep. But who cares.

I see a pool of red at both my sides and i'm glad to know its my blood. Now I just gotta let time set in and then i'm good to go. I hear the door open and I turn my head to see who it is and it's Catherine. "Sara!" She pulls me into her arms and it's comforting. I can't move at all. I've lost too much blood. "God Sara what happened?" She grabs the nearest thing she can to stop the bleeding and its my coat. She wraps the sleeves tightly around my wrists and stares at me.

"You and Lindsey left me for a fucking ass wipe." I'm to weak to speak up so my voice is a whisper. "No hunny, I would never leave you for Eddie, I'd never leave you for anybody." She has tears in her eyes and rub them away with my thumb. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have..." Her lips are on mine before I could finish and her kiss is full of love and it shows me just how much she cares. "Your not leaving me. I won't let you." Her words, they're all I need to hear. "I'm not leaving you."

Well there's chapter 8. Yeah I decided to get a little angsty here. Again the song is Nickleback's 'Savin' Me' so the lyrics are there's and you know how the disclaimer works. So all that's left is to say send a review.


	9. Realizations

Wow I've completely forgotten about this story! So here's chapter 9!

Sara's POV

Man did I really fuck up. I swear I'm so fucking stupid for thinking that Catherine and Lindsey would leave me for that bastard Eddie. But how can it not be stupid? I mean Eddie came by for Lindsey early, she could've fallen in love with him again and just say that she and I were just a accident or something.

Being in the hospital again scares me. I've practically lived in a hospital my entire life you'd think I was use to it by now but no. I'm scared whenever I step foot into one. Since I lost too much blood I have to have a blood transfusion and I pray they double checked it before they put it into me, I don't want to have a disease because of it.

Catherine and Lindsey have been a big support through all this. Especially Lindsey. She told me, "Sara when I'm older I'm gonna be just like you, so you can't die since I don't know what you'll be like when your fifty." She's a cute little thing, I don't think she knows just how much she means to me. God she looks just like her mother.

"Hey Sara?" I look over to her from the bed and she continues, "Could you tell me a story about two princesses?" I smile and nod. Even when she's tired she's a cute little devil. "Hop up here." She climbs in and lies next to me, I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead.

"There once was a King named Alexander, he was a power hungry King that did whatever it took to get money, his daughter, Carrie, never agreed with his actions. She believed that the citizens of the Kingdom deserved that money and deserved to be treated fairly. The King locked up Princess Carrie in her bed chambers for a whole day for speaking out against him. Little did he know that she had a friend from a neighboring Kingdom, in fact her friend happened to be Princess Alex from the Kingdom of Fire. Alex was a soldier since she was an only child and needed to be strong for when it was her turn to rule the Kingdom."

I look down at Lindsey and see she looks curious about what's going to happen next.

"Princess Carrie wrote Princess Alex and asked for Alex to rescue her from her father's evil grasp. Princess Alex agreed and knew the consequences if she was ever caught. In the dead of night, Princess Alex rode her black stallion to Princess Carrie's bed chambers and easily climbed up to her window."

I look down again and see that Lindsey is asleep. I can't but smile at her. "You're a good story teller." I look up to see Catherine standing in the door way with a smile on her beautiful face. "I was thinking about changing jobs and become and a book writer." Her smile grows even bigger and I cherish her smile. I smile and pat the bed side so she can come lie down. She happily climbs in and rests her head on my shoulder.

"We both love you, you know that right?" I look down at her and nod. "And I love the both of you more than life itself." She smiles and places a kiss on my shoulder. "I was thinking, maybe being a CSI for the rest of my life isn't what I want." She looks up at me with confusion in her blue eyes. "I mean, after almost dying I've realized just how much you two mean to me, I want to be there for you two when something happens, I don't want to spend the rest of my life living in a nightmare, I want to do something else, something that I love doing and something that isn't as life threatening." She smiles and kisses my cheek. "I'm glad you've finally made that decision." I smile and close my eyes waiting for sleep.

Sorry for the long ass wait, I kinda forgot about this. So hopefully another chapter will be up soon!


End file.
